The instant invention relates generally to security shields for automobile ignition switches and more specifically it relates to an anti-theft steering column cuff device for automobiles and the like.
Numerous security shields for automobile ignition switches have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to prevent perspective thiefs from reaching the ignition switches so as to start the engines and steal the automobiles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,008,589 and 4,008,590 are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.